Mind Flayer
An enchanter who has learned how to transform themselves into the formidable brain-sucking mind flayer from the distant world of Faerun. These creatures replenish their groups mana as they deal damage and they are masters of two-handed staffs and tentacle attacks. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered South Qeynos. You say, 'Hail, Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Mind Flayers or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Enchanters who wish to become Mind Flayers will be rewarded with the ability to learn the ways of the Illithid, a dark creature from a distant galaxy beyond Norrath. Mind Flayers have the power to blast a target's mind, feast on their victim's brain to restore their group's mana, as well as learn how to engage in melee combat beyond normal means of a spell caster.' You say, 'join' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Enchanter, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Mind Flayer. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Mind Flayer? Yes' You say, 'yes' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder tells you, Jar Of Magic Dust Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three jars of magic dust that were taken from our guild by a group of hooligans. You can find these hooligans hiding out along the road just north of the far west guard tower in West Karana. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Mind Flayer.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered The Western Plains of Karana. You have slain Hooligan! --You have looted a Jar Of Magic Dust.-- Turn in 3 Jars of Magic Dust and Insignia. You gain experience!! Sarkulshox The Mindfeeder says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Illusion Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Enchanter's Mind Flayer's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Mind Flayer's 1.0 Rewards Category:Enchanters Category:Paths Category:Mind Flayer